Physical security devices, such as those used in home security systems, typically focus on physical threats, such as intrusions via windows and doors. As buildings become wired with “intelligent” systems, such as home automation, wireless access, and “Internet of Things” (IoT) devices and appliances, communications networks may become vectors for physical intrusion. Conversely, network security systems that lack physical security are inherently vulnerable to attack by anyone with physical access.